All New Beginnings
by flightlesscastiel
Summary: The gang is all here but what's this? Derek has a sister, who is also a werewolf. And who is this new girl all over Simon? All of the characters from the original story except for Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

Every New Beginning 1

Chapt 1

Chloe POv

We have been walking since last night when our last safe house became surrounded by the Edison Group. Kit says there was a back up safety stop for this very thing, but since we can't just walk a straight line to the house (in case we are being followed.) So we have had to walk in circles for hours. I'm so hungry, but I'm really worried about Simon, he needs to take his incline soon but he first he needs to eat. I suddenly got a pull in the back of my mind,

"Liz?" I ask. Liz has been big help these past couple months, especially for me. She helped me contact my Aunt Lauren who died nine months ago from being kidnapped by the Cabal, since I can not summon her. No seeing immediate family for little Chloe. Suddenly Liz pops in front of me.

"They're heading down the wrong way now, I think it's safe to go in now." I thanked her and she smiles and left leaving hopeful eyes all staring at me.

"So are we allowed to go in now?" Asked our newest family member, Hillary, a werewolf we rescued her from becoming another Edison Group. Then we also found out that she is actually Derek's sister! *AN I 'm writing a sequel for how Hillary got there.*

"Yes, we can." I exclaimed, and everyone cheered. Derek swooped in and crashed his lips against mine. Derek and I have been dating for almost a year and I found out that I am Derek's mate three months ago. It feels great to know that I am the only one he will really love besides his family (including Tori now.) We went back on the long overgrown path and walked toward our new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: all rights go to the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong. Also I am really sorry about the poor start to this fan fiction. I accidentally uploaded the bad copy and didn't realize it until days later. I promise it gets better._**

Chapt 2

Chloe Pov

Farther down the path we all began to see a pleasant house that was more like a mansion. I could see a pool in the back behind the fence, but because it was fall it was covered up. I really could get used to it here, there was plenty of land for Derek's changes and the trees provided much needed covered on all sides. A thought struck me though, with all of this woodland would I raise anything. Truthfully I have gotten much better at it but there were still nights that I would wake up from something scratching at my window begging to be released.

Derek was looking around and was smelling, making sure there was only us taking in the view. Hillary came up behind him,

"Der, loosen up man, if Chloe says it's okay to go in we're safe." she said rolling her eyes. Even though she has only been part of our family for six months she has already picked up the attitude. I walked up behind them and gave Derek a tight squeeze.

"Your sister's right, let's just enjoy being safe for as long as we can."

"I know this may look a bit different from the usual houses we've stayed at but maybe after i put some spells on it, it will look a bit more homey." He said as he unlocked the door revealing a beautiful staircase leading to the second floor. I gripped Derek's hand and he smiled and squeezed. Then to the immediate right I saw the sitting room with the biggest fire place I had ever seen, I could walk right in without even hitting my head. Kit was the first one to disrupt the trance of fascination.

"Alright, first things first, let's eat something really quick so Simon can get his incline in." None of us objected we were starving from walking for what felt like days not hours. Kit told us to set the table for dinner. He was going to make some pasta (which was always on hand in safe houses.) We all set the table and while Kit got the water to boil Tori exclaimed,

"Race ya for the biggest room!" As she ran up the stairs knocking a surprised Simon down to the ground. He swore and started to chase after her, I laughed, they both caught on pretty quick to the whole 'brother/sister' thing. Kit sat them down and told them in private at the last safe house, at first Tori was pretty upset, but her being her she realized she sounded like a child and accepted it. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, spinning around I saw it was Hilly. She is just a bit shorter than Derek, but I swear they look just alike. They both have stunning green eyes and ink black hair. She looked really nervous and was biting her lip,

"Chloe, meet me in Tori's room after dinner, please don't tell anyone. I just want it to be between us and Tori." Before I could ask how would we know which room is Tori's, a defeated looking Simon slowly made his way downstairs. She must have heard them with her enhanced wolf hearing.

"Ok. I'll be there, promise."


End file.
